


Relief

by Orangewheein



Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, Wheesa - Freeform, wheetae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangewheein/pseuds/Orangewheein
Summary: Taehyung lifted his arm, allowing Wheein to finally escape from his hold. “When will you be back?” He had asked her, his eyebrows tilted but his eyes had remained shut.Wheein fastened her robes, the fabric feeling soft against her bruised skin as she covered herself up. Taehyung hadn’t gone easy on her she thought. She brushed her fingers against a particularly large bruise on her thigh, making her cheeks heat up the thought of their encounter from last night.“I’ll get back when I get back,” Wheein quipped, raising an eyebrow of her own as she held the boy’s gaze teasingly.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Jung Wheein/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A fantasy AU where noblewoman Wheein lives on a private estate in the province and is married to her childhood friend Taehyung. One day she visits a neighbouring village and unexpectedly falls for a woman named Hyejin.

Taehyung was reading to Wheein from one of his many poetry books, ignoring her sounds of complaint as he kept his focus on the pages in front of him; he didn’t care for her attitude one bit. 

Wheein tilted her head back before letting out another exasperated sigh, her eyes were trained on the clear blue sky above, “a clear sky foreshadows a bright day” her mother used to tell her. Wheein had gotten used to Taehyung reading to her, and she had to admit, his voice felt soothing. Like soft honey, it would rope her into adventure stories and tales about legendary warriors. But unfortunately, this time he had settled for poetry, something Wheein had never really cared for.

“I want you to read me a real story,” Wheein said, her eyes lazily flitting down from the sky and to the boy. Taehyung chuckled, his own eyes never leaving the book. 

“How about we brush Kwan and take him for a ride instead?”

Taehyung smiled softly at the younger girl, his smile only widening as she perked up at the mention of the animal. Wheein was already up and out of her seat, leaving Taehyung shaking his head, his eyes twinkling with mirth as he watched her stride towards Kwan. 

Wheein turned around and waved at him. She smiled as she leaned back against Kwan’s stable before shouting, “Are you coming or what?”

Taehyung nodded his head in reply, smiling, waving back before following the younger girl.

Wheein picked up a brush and started grooming Kwan. It had been a while since she had rode with Taehyung. The seasons were changing she had noticed, the once bright green leaves were quickly turning yellow— the trees seemed golden now. The great forest surrounding the estate was one of Wheein’s favorite places, despite having grown up here. Taehyung was like that too. Despite having grown up alongside him, he was still one of her favorite people on earth. He was like autumn.

Taehyung watched her silently as she pondered. Wheein truly looked so beautiful he thought, as he followed her eyes flitting from place to place, her lip softly tucked between her teeth.

The boy smiled and shook his head before continuing his brushing. “Let’s go,” he spoke softly, pulling her out of her thoughts. 

The couple walked to the gates of their estate; servants that passed them on their way stopped to bow politely. Taehyung awkwardly smiled at them, unconsciously tightening his grip on Kwan’s reins. Wheein was still deep in thought, the girl always seemed to be. Softly taking her small hand into his own, Taehyung signalled for her to climb up first. “I’ll let you lead this time. Don’t make me regret it,” he added—he rarely teased her.

Wheein stared at him, an eyebrow raised. “Is that a challenge Kim Taehyung?” Wheein asked him, one eyebrow tilted. 

Taehyung let out a laugh, settling himself behind the younger girl, letting his hands hold onto her waist. “ Wheein-ah I—” 

A sharp whip of the reins cut him off and Kwan reared before taking off with great speed. Taehyung’s eyes widened at the suddenness of it all, tightening his grip on Wheein’s waist. “Slow down,” the boy managed to get out, but he knew it was falling on deaf ears. Taehyung let out a scream at their fast pace, grabbing onto Wheein so he wouldn’t fall off. 

Wheein breathed in the warm summer air, emptying her mind of whatever negative thoughts had accumulated there over the past few days. “I should have gone out sooner,” Wheein thought to herself. The feeling of warm hands tucked under her clothes made a blush creep up her neck. She took in her surroundings once more, the low sun cascading its orange light onto the pampas grass made for stunning scenery. 

Wheein slowed them down. Up ahead, the fields led them towards a small lake in the middle of a neighbouring forest. Wheein remembered her parents would take her fishing when she was little. Every day after dinner, Wheein would bask in the glow of the sunset as fishing lines were thrown and her father would humm a tune. Wheein still hummed that tune every now and then.

Breathing in the humid air, Wheein slowly led Kwan to the edge of the lake before getting off. She offered a teasing hand to the older boy, making him smile, his nose scrunching up at her.

“It’s such a beautiful day,” Taehyung husked. His deep voice rumbling as he plopped down onto the ground. “I remember us going fishing here when we were little,” he spoke. He turned around to look at the younger girl. 

“I was just thinking about that.”

The couple continued to bask in the evening sun. Wheein closed her eyes, listening to Taehyung as he talked about their days growing up in the province, and how her mother would cook for them as they played out the battles of past legends in her yard.

Taehyung pulled her closely against him, his hand rubbing against her shoulder as he continued.

“I still remember the day I heard we were to get married,” Taehyung turned to look at her. Their marriage has been a sensitive topic for Wheein ever since their parents proposed to them the idea. 

“I remember it too,” Wheein answered. That day she had come home after a long day of hunting with her father. Her mother and the Kim family had been waiting for them inside and told her to sit down. Taehyung had refused to meet her eyes. Even when the Kim’s were preparing to head back to their home, the boy hadn’t been able to look at her. The memory wasn’t a pleasant one to Wheein. The following days her mother had fallen ill. And with her father being summoned to fight in the war, Wheein had to watch her mother get sicker and sicker, until one day, she died.

Taehyung pressed a kiss against the crown of her head, knowing exactly what the girl was thinking about. “I’m sorry.”

The ride back to the estate was a silent one. This time, Taehyung was the one to lead them back home, with Wheein leaning against the boy’s back. She let out a yawn, shivering at the dropping temperature before burying herself closer against the boy’s thick robes.

“We should go out again tomorrow,” Wheein yawned. Her eyes threatened to fall closed as she watched the scenery pass by. Bright stars littered the dark sky, the field of pampas grass seemed to glow as it reflected to their light. 

~

Taehyung lifted his arm, allowing Wheein to finally escape from his hold. “When will you be back?” He had asked her, his eyebrows tilted but his eyes had remained shut.  
Wheein fastened her robes, the fabric feeling soft against her bruised skin as she covered herself up. Taehyung hadn’t gone easy on her, she thought. She brushed her fingers against a particularly large bruise on her thigh, making her cheeks heat up the thought of their encounter from last night.

“I’ll get back when I get back,” Wheein quipped, raising an eyebrow of her own as she held the boy’s gaze teasingly.

~

Her parents used to take her to the village often. And when she was young, Wheein remembered, the residents would sneak her food while her mother wasn’t looking. 

A warm gust of wind blew past her, accompanied by golden leaves whirling through the air. Wheein took in the flowers and trees surrounding her as she walked through the gates. It was hard to believe it was almost autumn already, and while Wheein yearned for an everlasting summer, Taehyung was different. The older boy thrived in the cold and humid season. Wheein always figured it was something he had picked up in the war. 

“Lady Jung! To what do we owe the pleasure,” a voice boomed.

It belonged to the innkeeper of the village. Mister Song was a nice man in his late sixties, and while he was a bit on the heavier side, the added weight made him seem friendlier to Wheein. 

She let out a chuckle at his zest. The old man used to be close friends with Wheein's mother, his siblings used to work as servants back at the estate she believed, although she wasn't certain.

~

Wheein weaved her way through the crowds, her bags getting more full by the minute as she happily continued to browse the marketplace. Wheein had already bought all she needed, but she hoped to find something to give to Taehyung for his birthday, even though the boy never liked to celebrate it. 

One of the many stalls, displayed a variety of hunting equipment. Wheein scanned through all of the items, closely inspecting each product before letting out a sigh. Wheein's ears pricked up at a sudden giggle sounding from beside her.

In the corner of her eye, Wheein could see a beautiful woman—dressed in temple garments—standing next to her; a smirk seemed to play on her lips.

Wheein heard the woman chuckle once more, making her cheeks redden and insecurities bubble up. Wheein decided that she didn't like this woman's demeanor.

“Excuse me,” Wheein spoke, trying to refrain from sounding too irritable. The woman tilted her eyebrows at Wheein as she took her in, seemingly waiting for her to say something. The other market-goers continued bustling around them, Wheein flinched as a man bumped into her roughly, making the woman reach out to steady her.

“I was just teasing you,” the woman said softly, her smirk now replaced by an apologetic smile. 

Nodding in acknowledgement, Wheein opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it. She had no idea what to say to the woman, and her hand still gripping at Wheein’s shoulder only aided her self-consciousness.

“I’m sorry for seeming rude earlier, but you looked adorable,” the woman spoke, her nose scrunching up.

Wheein felt a familiar heat creep up her neck at the statement, she sputtered. “I—...That’s outrageous.” The woman laughed heartily, her sharp eyes focussing on Wheein’s as she gave her a teasing wink.

~

The woman’s name was Hyejin, having no last name of her own, as she had been raised as an orphan in the temple.

Hyejin was warm, and bright, like summer, and she laughed with her entire body as she listened to Wheein’s wittiness, body doubling and lightly slapping the girl's arm with mirth.

Wheein played with the linen of her robes, and her gaze lowered as she blushed at the thought of making Hyejin laugh. When she peered, the woman’s piercing eyes were already on hers.

“What is wrong with me?”

Wheein felt like kicking herself for the way she was acting. It felt wrong, speaking so intimately to someone other than Taehyung—she was his after all.

“You and your family are quite famed around here,” Hyejin mentioned off-handedly. The woman’s gaze was settled on the glittering blue water in front of them. The mention of her family made Wheein perk up. Her parents had fought bravely in the war, just like Taehyung and herself had done. But unfortunately, her parents had suffered a less favorable fate than they had.

“The temple is too,” Wheein replied slowly, mirroring Hyejin’s lazy way of speaking. It made the woman smile, her eyes crinkling at the sides, making Wheein’s heart give a loud thump against her chest. 

“How old are you, Wheein?” The two women now sat on the shore, their feet just shy of touching the water. The air was warm and humid, and small beads of sweat were starting to form on Wheein's face. She hurriedly wiped them off.

“I’m twenty-three,” Wheein answered curtly. Hyejin’s eyes widened, “I thought you were younger than I.” Wheein let out a scoff, lips forming a wide smile as she beamed at the woman. She liked the thought of being older than Hyejin.

Hyejin just to stared at her, her piercing eyes boring into Wheein's own before taking a hold of her hand, thumb softly stroking back and forth on the warm skin. Wheein looked down in surprise. Hyejin had such feminine hands, she noticed. A stark contrast the large, masculine ones she was used to.

Wheein averted her gaze to the lake in front of them. The golden trees reflected off the surface of the water, the yellow colour stark against the bright blue sky. “If you are uncomfortable, Wheein…” Hyejin cut herself off and contemplated on whether she should pull her hand back from the girl’s.

Her face burned when she felt Wheein clasp her hand into hers. Blinking, Hyejin looked at the older woman bewilderedly, but chose to stay silent. She knew that Wheein was in a relationship, and that it was wrong for her to interfere. But Hyejin was selfish, and only cared for Wheein’s feelings—not so much for Taehyung’s.

Wheein sighed loudly, her head full of thoughts as Hyejin walked her back to the gates. Everything about their encounter so far had felt far too profound. Taking a good look at Hyejin, Wheein couldn't deny the attraction she felt to the younger woman.

Despite the heavy garments she wore, Wheein just knew her body looked deliciously curvy underneath. Flitting her eyes upwards, Wheein felt her face burning as she locked eyes with Hyejin, feeling embarrassed at having been caught staring. 

“Will I see you again, sweetheart?” Hyejin asked, her eyebrow tilted in amusement at Wheein’s blushing. Hyejin squinted as the sun’s rays hit them through the dense tree canopy. Idly watching as Wheein gave her a smile before mounting up her horse.

"What a brilliant day it has been," Hyejin mused. Watching the woman galloping off into the distance, a trail of golden leaves flying in her wake.


	2. Chapter two

In the far distance, Wheein could see the estate’s lanterns casting their brightness on the dark forest. It was colder now, with the sun having been replaced by the moon to watch over the island, the temperature had dropped significantly. Wheein panted as she urged Kwan to go faster, her feet digging into his flanks as she flicked the reins.

~

Sliding the door open, Wheein tiptoed her way inside the house, holding her breath as stumbled her way towards her bedroom, but the bedroom door suddenly slid open, making Wheein let out a yelp. 

Taehyung stood on the other side, bidding her goodnight, his voice sounding thick, as if he had just woken up from sleep.

The boy’s strong hands pushed at Wheein’s waist, keeping her at arm's length. “You shouldn’t stay out so late. I was worried,” he whispered. His words made Wheein feel like a child being reprimanded. She hated it when he made her feel like that. Casting her eyes downwards, Wheein tried her best to drown out Taehyung's words, until she felt fingers grasping at her chin, forcing her to look at him.

Taehyung warmly pressed their mouths together as if to forgive Wheein, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame before pulling her over the threshold of their bedroom. Wheein could only vaguely remember that there was something she meant to tell him.

~

Wheein rubbed her eyes, having woken up from warm sunlight shining through the shutters. She let out a small yawn, noticing that Taehyung’s side of the bed was empty, she winced at the thought. Brushing a hand against the sheets, its fabric felt void of any warmth. “I wonder when he’s coming back.” The boy had a habit of staying out till late—something they both seemed to have in common as of late. 

With Taehyung gone, Wheein’s thoughts immediately went to Hyejin—the young woman she met at the village. Being with Hyejin was nice. The woman was softer, both mentally and physically, than what Wheein had been used to with Taehyung, and with that thought her mind immediately started wandering to curves and soft skin. 

~

Hyejin was lying face up on the grass. Her eyes were closed and a small smile seemed to play on her lips. She looked content. And with the cool summer air breezing past her, and the shade of a tree protecting her from the sun, Wheein couldn’t see why she wouldn’t be anything but.

“Come lie with me,” Hyejin uttered. Her slender fingers brushed stray hairs from her face before beckoning her over.

Wheein nodded, and quickly, albeit clumsily, moved to lie next to the woman.

“I am meditating,” Hyejin said slowly. The woman seemed to have a habit of drawing her words out.

Wheein snorted at that. She was familiar with the sight of monks meditating at the temple, their poised figures always seemed to loom over Wheein, despite the fact they were always sat down.

One look at Hyejin’s lazy pose made Wheein shake her head, “She can’t be serious.”

“I’m serious.”

Hyejin’s smile was still in place, the woman no doubtedly amused by Wheein’s indignance. 

“The monk’s usual posture hurts my back, and I need to feel comfortable” Hyejin continued, all the while keeping her smile in place. 

Wheein just kept quiet. Silently taking in the redness of the trees leaves, and the blueness of the sky above them. It almost looked like a painting.

Wheein could hear Hyejin moving, silently waiting for the woman to say something, but the silence remained. Wheein turned her head to look at her, and was met with piercing eyes already trained on her. Wheein gulped, and took a reassuring breath in before speaking.

“I came to see you—,” Wheein awkwardly trailed off, her eyes flitting between Hyejin’s plush lips and the lake behind her, feeling unable to look the woman in the eyes.

Hands came to grasp at her own, Wheein’s eyes still trained on the blue glistening lake, occasionally focusing on red leaves. Hyejin’s hands only grasped tighter, before pulling them towards her lips, placing a small kiss on them.

“I hope that I’m not being too forward,” Hyejin said softly, pulling at her hands once more, silently asking for Wheein to look at her.

Wheein swallowed the lump in her throat. “It’s not—I mean...You’re not being too forward.” Talking seemed too difficult with her heart beating fast in her throat. Everything about this encounter felt so good to her, so lively, but simultaneously, it felt so very wrong. And while Hyejin beamed at her, pearly whites showing as she gently caressed her, Wheein could do nothing but silently stew in her predicament. 

~

“Show us what you got rich girl!” Yoongi, a stocky boy from the temple shouted at Wheein as she readied her sword. 

Like Hyejin, Yoongi had no last name. Brought to the temple as a baby, he grew up an orphan alongside Hyejin.

Wheein snuck a glance at Hyejin, the woman was silently watching her, brown eyes intently gazing at hers, with a teasing smile playing on her lips. 

Her expertise was archery, and so Wheein was very much aware of the disadvantage she had over her opponent; the woman was tall, or at least taller than Wheein, and had a light-hearted look in her eyes. Wheein wasn’t sure if she should be worried or not.

A high-pitched whistle from the sidelines signaled the start of the fight, and immediately, the tall woman rushed towards her. Wheein readied her sword, bracing for impact before she was promptly pushed to the ground by the sheer force of her opponent’s blow. She could faintly hear Hyejin screaming something at her as adrenaline started to rush through her veins.

The woman was tough, delivering blow after blow against the steel of her sword. Sweat was starting to drip down Wheein’s temples as the two danced around each other. One critical strike was all it took to lower Wheein’s defenses, accidentally slicing through the skin of her hand, and making Wheein drop down to her knees. 

“That’s enough!” Yoongi hurriedly sped over, the tall woman had already ceased her attack, and was attentive looking over her injury, lips forming into a deep frown. Wheein could barely make out tiny dimples appearing on her cheeks, her eyes trembling before she closed them in pain.

Wheein’s head was rushing, her ears only receiving white noise as she tried to calm herself down. Tan hands reached out to cup Wheein’s face, thumbs caressing her cheeks in a soothing manner. “You’re alright sweetheart, you’re alright,” Hyejin hushed. 

The gash in her hand was deep, with the faintest hint of white peeking through the sea of red. Wheein averted her eyes, she couldn’t bear to look at the blood. Instead, she looked for Hyejin’s eyes, and the woman immediately held her gaze as they all guided her to the temple’s infirmary.

~

“You’d think a healer to be gentle,” Wheein grumbled. She was lying on a sickbed, her injured hand was tightly wrapped to prevent bleeding. Hyejin sat beside her, softly chuckling as she stroked a hand on her hair, long nails scratching soothingly at her scalp. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t put up more of a fight,” Hyejin jested. She was only teasing the small girl, but her eyes reflected guilt. She felt bad for indirectly causing Wheein’s suffering. After all, it had been her idea for the small girl to show off her combat skills. 

Hyejin sniffed, “are you still in any pain?” She dared to tentatively put her hand on Wheein’s tigh, resisting the urge to squeeze. Wheein shook her head, her eyes trained on Hyejin’s hand on her thigh, a faint blush spreading on her cheeks.

Hyejin wondered how the girl was coping with their sudden closeness, surely she was feeling the same as her, right?

“I’m glad you stayed with me,” Wheein softly said, her small hand clasping Hyejin’s in her own. 

Truthfully, Hyejin herself was still unsure of her feelings for Wheein. The girl was stoic, like a monk—she’d fit right in with the monks, Hyejin thought. But at the same time, Wheein was also vulnerable, and shy. It made Hyejin want to take care of the small girl, and she envied the girl’s husband. 

The sky outside was slowly darkening. Dark clouds stood stark against a blue sky, the setting sun engulfing the room in an orange glow. Wheein looked so beautiful like this, Hyejin thought. “It’s going to get cold soon, I’ll get you some more blankets,” Hyejin uttered, making a move to stand up, pulling her hand out of Wheein’s grasp. 

“Whait—” Wheein spoke, her mouth open as she drew in a breath, softly pulling at Hyejin’s hand. 

Wheein’s eyes casted downward, her nimble fingers playing with Hyejin’s before looking up silently. “Can you stay here...with me?” 

~

Hyejin and Wheein were lying on the infirmary bed, together. Both girls were unsure of how close they were allowed to come, and Hyejin’s mind was buzzing, begging for her to take action and release her from misery. Slowly, Hyejin held Wheein’s hand in her own, exhaustion overtaking her as she locked eyes with the small girl, searching her eyes for any signs of opposition, she found none. Instead, Wheein quietly leaned against Hyejin’s chest, tucking herself in.

“Goodnight.” Wheein let out a yawn, a small fist covering her mouth, making Hyejin let out a chuckle. Hyejin carefully pulled the girl against herself, timidly placing her hands against a warm waist. She could feel the soft muscle against her finger tips, this time, Hyejin allowed herself to slightly squeeze, making Wheein let out a sound of contentment. 

Both girls were unsure of how far they should take this, or how far they were both willing to go. But Hyejin couldn’t deny that having Wheein in her arms like this felt nothing short of wonderful.

“Sleep well, sweetheart,” Hyejin whispered.


	3. Chapter three

Holding Wheein close like this, made Hyejin think of spring. She thought of a warm sun, and a cool breeze, and budding flowers adorning trees. Wheein felt like spring—fresh and new.

~

They were on horseback, riding through the dense forest between the temple and the Jung estate. Wheein’s left hand was formed in a tight grip on Hyejin’s waist, her injured hand closely tucked into her chest— she was careful not to agitate it further. She wondered how Taehyung would react to her coming home so late, and wounded on top of that.

“Are you still okay back there?” Hyejin was shouting over the harsh winds blowing past them, and she reached back to grab at Wheein’s thigh comfortingly. Hyejin knew that the small girl disliked the cold, and so she was eager to get her back home quickly.

Wheein just tightened her hold on the woman and rested her head against Hyejin's back, nodding her head in reply. Hyejin seemed to have a habit of touching Wheein in some way, be it hugging, or holding hands. She liked how the younger woman was affectionate like that. 

They had left the temple before dawn, and the sky was only just starting to lighten up, despite this, Wheein was happy with the view, and she looked up in wonder as bright stars littered a pink and purple spotted sky.

~

Hyejin’s eyes focused on a lone figure awaiting them by the gates, she figured it must be Wheein’s husband, and she internally cringed at the thought, tightening her grip on the horse’s reins, her knuckles almost turned white as she tried to repress her bitterness towards the stranger.

She felt Wheein squeeze her waist comfortingly, and she smiled to herself as the girl nuzzled into her back, grabbing softly at her clothes. Wheein had felt Hyejin tensing up as they neared the property, and felt a need to reassure the woman, although she wasn't sure about what exactly.

“Taehyung,” Wheein’s shrill voice called out as the two women neared the property. Hyejin swiftly climbed off the horse before reaching out to help Wheein down, practically hoisting her off the animal. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she was jealous. And although she knew it would be inappropriate, Hyejin snuck a possessive hand around Wheein’s waist anyway, her skin feeling warm to the touch.

And so it naturally hurt when Wheein almost instantly dislodged herself from her grip, and ran to Taehyung. “I’m sorry for making you worry,” she apologised to the boy, her sorry eyes looking up at him. He only shook his head, grabbing at her face gently, and rubbing softly against the skin of her cheek as he took her in. Taehyung was just glad to have her home, and she looked beautiful to him, donned in soft looking robes; he remembered buying those for her.

Hyejin couldn't help but look away, unable to watch as the couple swayed back and forth into each other's arms, unable to listen to his sickly sweet voice as he whispered to her; he was making her livid. Hyejin must've unconsciously pulled on Kwan's reins, as the horse snorted at her, his big nostrils fluttering as he shook his head, seemingly trying to break free from her grip. Hyejin looked at the horse, and apologetically petted at brown fur to calm the animal down.

As the two lovers hugged, Hyejin locked eyes with Taehyung, and she could instantly tell he did not like her—not one bit. His eyes held a protective glint in them, staring her down, and Hyejin watched helplessly as he tightened his grip on the girl. The boy loudly scraped his throat, taking Wheein’s hand into his own before Hyejin in the eyes.

“Thank you for bringing her home safely...” he paused, seeming unsure about what he was going to say next. But eventually, he just sighed, and continued, “you can take one of the other horses. It’s the least I can do to thank you properly.”

He is being too nice to me, Hyejin thought. She gave Kwan a few pats—his brown coat seemed to glisten in the early morning sun—sighing in defeat as she turned to fetch a horse. The trees surrounding the property were quickly turning from yellow to brown, and as a result, the forest seemed to have lost a piece of its charm. Hyejin was eager for the return of summer, bright colours and a warm sun sounding much more appealing to the woman. As she guided a mare through the gates of the estate, she heard a voice calling out her name.

“Thank you, Hyejin-ah,” 

Wheein was shouting and waving her hand excitedly, the shadow of what Hyejin presumed to be Taehyung looming by the door. She smiled and waved back, chuckling to herself at the childlike girl. Fresh like spring, she thought to herself.

~

“Good Morning,” Taehyung's voice husked, the warm tone pulled Wheein from sleep. She felt refreshed, something only a good night's rest could do. Putting a hand to her cover her mouth, Wheein let out a yawn before lightly stretching. Taehyung chuckled, smiling at the cute girl. 

He remembered how they would spend the night together whenever his family would visit the Jung’s. They would stay up all night telling each other tales of legendary warriors, both revelling in the impressive stories. They had sworn each other to become like those heroes one day; Taehyung had only ever looked back on that vow with sadness in his eyes.

“I hoped you slept as well as I have.”

Wheein’s croaky voice easily rid him of his negative thoughts. He nodded his head in reply, softly smiling, and he slightly hesitated before putting a kiss to her cheek. Her skin was still warm from sleep, and he savoured the feeling, his own skin buzzing and his body warming up at the feeling of having Wheein so close. He had missed her, and the two hadn't been intimate for some time now.

Wheein had quickly caught on to the boy's mood, and she coyly smiled at him before baring her neck, inviting him in.

Immediately, Taehyung slotted his lips against the skin of her neck, it was soft, and warm and she smelled nice. He licked a wet stripe up the side of Wheein's neck, his hands roughly grabbing at her waist as he pushed her down on the bed. It has been too long, Taehyung thought, as he indulged himself in the feeling of her.

Wheein let out a sinful moan as Taehyung wrapped himself around her, liking the feel of his solid body on top of hers. His lips brushing against skin tickled her, and Taehyung languidly made his way down her body; he was going to take his time with her.

Taehyung nuzzled his face against her breasts, slowly pushing back her sleepwear, and nudging the pudgy skin with his nose, his lips closely following suit, and he wrapped his lips against a pink bud, softly moaning at her softness. 

“Taehyung,” Wheein whispered, her hands tangling in his hair, slightly pulling—eager to get things speeding up.

Wheein’s body was positively buzzing at this point, and her nerves prickled at every single one of Taehyung’s touches. The wetness of his tongue, and the roughness of his fingertips digging into her skin made her delirious, and she urged him upwards to kiss her on the mouth.

They quickly fell into a nice rhythm, tongues pushing against one another, softly licking and kissing.  
Taehyung pushed his trousers down with one hand, and grabbed himself, shuddering as the tip grazed at Wheein’s thigh.

He couldn't help but push his tip against her soft thigh again, slowly humping her, his member smearing wetness onto her skin. Soon, the couple started a slow grind together. Wheein grabbed his face between her hands, letting out a low whine before prodding her tongue against the shell of his ear, licking softly, and as their movements speeded up, Taehyung guided himself to Wheein’s center, moaning at the warmth he found there. 

“Oh god, Taehyung,” Wheein grabbed at his back, fingers digging into his shoulder blades as she pulled him closer. Taehyung’s member prodded at her wet opening, and as he gave an experimental pump of his hips, the tip red of his member slipped and nudged at her clit, making Wheein whimper in delight. 

He held her closely—and at this distance, he noticed, he was almost able to count the freckles that littered her cheeks. Wheein pulled him into a soft kiss, back arching as she continued to grind his member against her clit, she was already near, and as they held each other closely, gasping as their grinding turned more frantic, Taehyung pushed himself up, putting a flat hand against her sternum as he deepened his strokes, bringing her to orgasm.

~

It was unusually warm outside for the season, and it made the sludge coloured forest around them look brighter, and more colourful somehow. Wheein had to admit that the falling leaves, and plentiful red and white mushrooms littering the ground made for a pretty scene.

Taehyung was sitting opposite of her, with his feet propped up and his eyes closed against the glaring sun. His neck was already spotting purple, and Wheein could do nothing but admire the look as she thought of the warm kisses and nips she had left on the skin.

“How did you find the temple,” Taehyung questioned suddenly, his eyes remained closed, but Wheein knew he was attentively waiting for her answer—quietly as always.

She pondered on it for a moment, and she casted her eyes upwards to the blue above them.

Just like herself, Taehyung hadn’t been raised religiously, and as a result, he too, wasn’t familiar with the temple, but Wheein had an inkling that he would like it. The atmosphere around the place was peaceful, and tranquil—and it all screamed Taehyung.

“You should come with me one day. I’m sure you would enjoy it.”

Taehyun turned to look at her. Wheein’s neck was also littered with love bites, and other declarations of love, as he’d like to call them. Declarations of love, he thought; love was the only thing on his mind with her around. 

But with love, also came hatred, Taehyung had experienced that first hand with his parents’ marriage. Almost immediately, the image of a tan woman with long black hair appeared in his mind. Taehyung wasn’t dense. He knew that Wheein had grown some kind of affinity towards the woman, and he was fine with that, for the most part. He just wanted her to remember that she was his, and that no stranger should come between them.

And as he continued to ponder on the woman, and Wheein simmered in the suddenly uncomfortable silence, they both felt the air thicken, unspoken words floating around them as they sat in the autumn sun.

~

As they neared the village, Wheein tried her best to ignore the filthy look Taehyung threw at the guarding monks; he did not seem to trust them looking after his beloved horse, but Wheein was shocked at his behaviour. This was the first time she had seen this side of the normally poised boy. Taehyung quickly grabbed her hand, and pulled her along towards the market.

“Keep an eye out for the chamomile tea, Wheein-ah.” He seemed to try his best to avoid any eye contact with Wheein, knowing he had upset her earlier.

“Wheein?” 

The girl felt Taehyung's grip on her hand tighten, and she turned around to see Hyejin and Yongsun standing by one of the market stalls, both women donning the same grey-ish robes.

Wheein felt herself smile, letting go of Taehyung—uttering a small apology—before making her way to the two women. Yongsun immediately pulled her in for a hug, a broad smile adorning her face causing her adorable dimples to proudly stand on display.

Taehyung frowned, watching the three women talk excitedly amongst one another. He had no problem with the tallest of the three, she looked friendly enough, and also seemed to keep some physical distance, the boy thought bitterly, and he watched as Hyejin wrapped her arm around Wheein’s waist tightly. Taehyung turned the other way and started walking, desperately trying to block the sound of the women’s giggling. As he wandered through the market, he spotted a stocky man standing by one of the stalls. 

“Mister Song,” Taehyung called out, waving his hand at the man.

“My boy, to what do I owe you the pleasure?”

~

He was barely able to contain his anger, and glared at the girl as she tried to explain what happened.

“What do you mean he’s gone?”

Wheein had a pathetic look on her face, and tears were starting to brim in her eyes as she grabbed at tightly at her robes. She was lost too. One moment, she had been happily catching up with Hyejin, and the next moment, villagers were running up to them, claiming that her horse was missing.

Taehyung harshly threw his pouch onto the ground, and he pointed an accusing finger at Hyejin. “It was those monks. Your people took him,” he barked.

And as if on cue, the villagers that had gathered around them, angrily started shouting in disdain against the monks. Wheein couldn’t believe what she was hearing, the monks had promised to guard the village, she thought angrily, and she pushed against the boy’s chest—keeping him away from Hyejin. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. There must be a logical explanation for all of this.” Wheein eyed Yongsun, silently begging for the woman to back her up, not wanting all of these people angry at Hyejin. This isn’t her fault.

The sky above them had started darkening, heavy clouds looming over their heads as the villagers kept shouting at Hyejin and the remaining monks. Throughout the ordeal, Hyejin herself had stayed silent on the matter, believing that she’d only make it worse if she dared to go against the boy.

“I’ll look for your horse, sir,” one of the villagers spoke up. Taehyung resolutely nodded at the man, slapping a hand against his shoulder, causing more villagers to fetch their own horses to find the thief. 

Wheein gulped, turning around to look at Hyejin, the defeated look on the woman’s face made her ache, and she begged“It’s not her fault, please. I care about Kwan just as much as you do.” The wind had started picking up, carrying fine droplets of rain with it, and blue rapidly turned to green, the sky darkening by the second—just like Taehyung. 

The boy wiped his face, sighing as he turned to look at the three women, staring Hyejin down as he spoke with a temper. “If they find monks near my horse, I want you out of the village,” throwing one more look Hyejin’s way, he grabbed his pouch from the ground, roughly pushing it in Wheein’s hands before guiding the girl back to the gates.


End file.
